


Just a drop

by Bangtan2018, cumbatchgirl, lovindan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, Dangerous John, Dom John, M/M, Sexy John, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sub Mycroft, Vampire John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan2018/pseuds/Bangtan2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbatchgirl/pseuds/cumbatchgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovindan/pseuds/lovindan
Summary: What if John wasn't in army in Afghanistan? What if he was as a commander in vampire army? He wouldn't be our sweet John Watson. No, he is sexy dangerous possessive vampire that will do anything to get what he want. And he want Mycroft.





	1. What are you?!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... HI! My native languague isn't english so please be patient with me!

It was another crazy morning at 221B. John was getting ready for work and Sherlock.... well he was doing his own thing.  
"Sherlock, I have to go." John said, when he grabbed his coat and put it on.

"Please clean up your experiments before I'm back." John muttered and walked out of the flat. He doesn't know why he is even trying. He went to catch a cab. When he arrived at the work, he greeted Sara and headed to his office. Meanwhile, Sherlock was staring at a little box on John's bed. He poked it and then sighed. He tried to pick the lock but no luck. So John must be really trying to hide whatever is in the box. This only made Sherlock even more curious. He took the box into the kitchen and grabbed one of the acids that he had there. He let a little drop drip onto the lock and in less than minute, the lock melted. He opened the box and saw photos and small drawings. He picked them up and placed them onto the table. He then looked once more into the box and saw a badge. It was really strange looking and had a strange sign on the front. He inspected it closer but couldn't recognize the sign. He placed it back into the box and then went through the photos and drawings. It was all.... John, but all the photos looked very old. He looked at the badge again and got irritated, because he didn't understand what the writing on it meant. He sat behind his laptop and tried to find some information. After an hour, he found out that it was a vampire sign. He just muttered under his breath and placed it back into the box with the photos and drawings.

"Vampires, really; do they even exist?" Sherlock groaned.

 

"It was a waste of my time." He said and brought the box back to John's room. He then went back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He then went into his mind palace, but after a while he stood up. "Bored!" Sherlock shouted as he started to pace around the room.

John was very tired after he saw his last patient, and he hadn't feed in a long time. When he got out of the clinic, he walked toward the nearest dark alley and saw a druggie. He shuddered. His blood won't be so delicious, but it would have to do. He moved behind the druggie at a pace faster that the human eye could see and wrapped one hand around his wrist and the other around his neck.

''Stay still" John purred in his deep animalistic voice. Vampires had a very powerful voice that calmed down their victims. He chuckled in his dark voice and the druggie whimpered. John's fangs were quickly in his neck and the druggie moaned. A vampire bite was something intoxicating. It made the victim nearly orgasm. John drained the last drop of the blood from the man and licked his lips. He then made his way out of the alley, being careful to avoid Mycroft's CCT cameras. He made his way to the main road and hailed a cab. He wiped his mouth and checked for any blood stains. When the cab stopped, he threw him some cash and made his way into 221B. He walked inside the flat and looked at his flatmate who was still pacing around.

"Sherlock?" John asked when he took off his shoes and sat down in his chair. Sherlock made his way back to John's room and grabbed the box. He then made his way back and threw it at the table in front of John's chair and sat down in his. John looked at him wide eyed and then in fury

"Sherlock." He said lowly.

"Why a vampire sign?" Sherlock asked, completly ignoring John.

"Either you believe in vampires or you have been in some city that is know for vampires." He said and John placed his head into his hands.

"Could you please leave it?" John asked and Sherlock continued to try and deduce. It was harder than he thought.

"The box is very old; I would say 200 years. Photos and drawings are original, very old. The badge isn't a fake. I thought that maybe it was a prank from your army friends, but it would look a bit more fake." Sherlock said and looked at John.

"Leave it!" John almost shouted and stood up. He took the box and made his way to his room, shoulders tense with rage. Sherlock sighed and leaned into his chair.

"Hello brother dear" said a very familiar voice, and Sherlock nearly groaned.

"What do you want Mycroft?" As Mycroft made his way to John's chair.

"I have a ...case for you." He said and Sherlock waved his hand.

"Not interested" he said and Mycroft sighed. John made his way out of his room and toward the kitchen. He didn't even acknowledge Mycroft.

"Hello to you too John." Mycroft said and John just nodded. John was standing straight, his shoulders tense and head held high. Mycroft found his stance a bit intimidating and very sexy. John made himself a cup of tea and walked into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and sipped his tea.

"What is it?" John asked when he saw Mycroft's gaze at him. Mycroft just shifted in his seat. 

"Think about it brother dear" he said, and Sherlock rolled his eyes. Mycroft looked at John again and then stood up. He made his way to the door. 

"Have a nice day." He said and John just nodded and Sherlock waved his hand. Sherlock went to grab his violin, but John just glared at him.

"No violin then" Sherlock said with small shudder. John's gaze was very cold.

"Look John. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sherlock said and John sighed.

"It's fine." He said and made his way into the kitchen to place his empty cup into the sink. Sherlock's phone rang and he grinned.

"A case!" he said and marched into his room. He emerged from his room with his purple shirt and tight black trousers in place. He grabbed his black jacket and his famous coat and made his way out to hail a cab. John was hot on his heels. They arrived at Scotland Yard. There was the usual bickering between Sherlock and Sally, and finally they found themselves in Lestrade's office.

"Good thing that you're here" Lestrade said and handed Sherlock a file.

"Female body was found with two puncture wounds on her neck. No blood left inside the body." He said, and Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"So some fan of vampires" Sherlock said and Greg nodded. Just then, Greg's phone rang and he sighed.

"Another body found" he said when he read the message. Sherlock was already out of the door with John close behind him. When they arrived at the crime scene, John visibly relaxed when he saw that it wasn't his druggie. He looked around and saw a shadow on the rooftop. He excused himself and made his way up to the rooftop.

"Hello commander Watson" a deep, lustful voice said.


	2. Commander of what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his friend have a little chat....and Mycroft comes into the picture.

"Charles." John said wiht growl. Charles just smirked and made his way toward John. John just glared daggers at him.  
"I came to give you report about our... kingdom or what is left of it." Charles said and John widened his eyes.  
"What do you mean?" He said. The kingdom of vampires was very powerfull and big kingdom. He remembers it as the main kingdom of all kingdoms of magical creatures. it wasn't possible for it to be destroyed.

''Lycans went wild. We tried, but most of the kingdom is in hands of lycans and rest is destroyed." Charles said and John glared at his shoes when he lowered his head. His house there, his home, his friends were gone. All that he have is now those humans. He gritted his teeth. 

"We, who survived went to find you. We are not capable of going on like you. We need leader. We were born for this." Charles said and sighed. He then made his way in front of John and bowed. 

"You are one of the strongest. You gave us loyalty and trust. We want to give it back now." He said and another ten vampires appeared behind him. John looked at them and sighed. 

"We will have to talk later." He said and Charles and others noded. 

"As you wish." He said and they dissappeared. john made his way back toward the crime scene and saw Sherlock and Mycroft bickering. He just shook his head with amused smile on his face and walked toward them.

"Girls, please could you act as adults?" He asked with amused grin. Both siblings glared at him, but he saw Mycroft red faced turning away. 

"John! Mycroft wants to take you on date!" sherlock all but shouted and glared at his brother. 

"Really Mycroft?" John asked. Maybe finally, he will get his hands onto the older brother of Holmes. Mycroft noded and staightened himself. John grinned and noded.

"I would love to." He said and both siblings looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Both asked and John laughed. 

"Yes, really." He said with grinn. Sherlock started to pout and glared at his brother. 

"You can't keep your sticky hands from anything of mine!" He said and stomped his foot. He then hailed a cab and looked at John. John noded at him. 

"I will then see you tommorow at 6pm?" Mycroft more of asked. John noded with grin and made his way toward Sherlock and the cab. When they arrived home, John went into the kitchen to make some tee. 

"Did you really have to agree?" Sherlock asked when he sat down into his chair and pouted. He pushed his knees toward his chest and glared at his feet. John sighed and noded.

"I actually fancy your brother." He said somehow akwardly. It isn't easy to tell this to your best friend. He sighed when his phone beeped. 

"Some strange number, they want to meet you!" Sherlock called and John facepalmed. Of course he had to leave his phone on the table. He made his way back into the livingroom and sighed. He took the phone and looked at the message. 'Now, or tommorow?' John texted back and waited for the response. 'Now.' The number replied and John sighed. 

"I have something to take care of." John said to Sherlock and walked toward the door. 

"I'll be back in the morning, don't wait for me." He said and made his way out. He hailed cab and his phone dinged with another SMS. It was and adress. He gave it to the cabbie and got comfortable in the backseat. After while the cab arrived at big mansion outside the London. He sighed and paid to the cabbie and made his way inside the mansion. Charles opened the door for him and then lead him toward some room. 

"Why am I here?" John asked, his voice going lower. 

"You will see master." Charles said and opened big black door for John. John walked inside and looked around. In the middle of the room was big round table with 10 chairs. One of the chairs were bigger. Charles lead John toward it and then sat down next to him. Another vampires started to arrive. Finally when every chair was occupied, Charles stood up.

"Welcome brothers. Our commander Watson have joined us today." He said and other vampires bowed they're heads. Johns just sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes. Soon they were in the middle of debate if John will became they're leader. In the end John noded and ran hand over his eyes. They cheered and showed John his room. He looked around. It was big black and red room. In the middle was king sized bed. Next to the bed was black rug. John grinned. He could get used to that. He walked toward closet. He opened it and saw many clothes. All were his size. Well if he want to be leader of vampires, he will have to look good as hell. He grinned and changed into black tight jeans and white shirt that left nothing for imagination. He then walked in front of the mirror and looked at himself. 

"Mycroft won't resist this." He grinned, his fangs shownig. He went out of his room. 

''Let's examine the mansion!" He said to himself and went toward his adventure.

\----------

After 1 hour and 25 minutes exactly, he was back in his room and sighed. So far he found 10 guest rooms, big living room, kitchen, dining room, gym, training area and 10 bathrooms if he doesn't count all the bathrooms in the guest rooms. He fell down onto his bed and sighed. He started thinking about his date with Mycroft and what can go wrong. Let's hope that nothing will.


End file.
